


Sweeter Than Wine

by draculard



Category: Heavenly Creatures (1994)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Murder, Last Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Pauline remembers their first kiss.Juliet remembers their last.
Relationships: Juliet Hulme/Pauline Parker
Kudos: 8





	Sweeter Than Wine

The first kiss isn’t at all imaginary. 

Juliet’s lips are soft and pink and she tastes like the sweet dessert wine they’ve stolen from the Hulme liquor cabinet. It’s the kind of kiss that hundreds of men have immortalized in poems and songs. It’s the kind of kiss  _ Pauline _ will write poems and songs about, hand moving fast against the pages of her journal, scrawling the words in unintelligible cursive.

She pulls back just a little. She doesn’t know if Juliet can see her smiling.

She goes in for more.

* * *

Always, the taste of wine will be associated with Pauline’s lips -- that’s what Juliet thinks for half a year. She can’t imagine anything else taking its place. She can’t think of a single moment in the world so perfect it could blot out that night, and Pauline’s hand on her waist, and Pauline’s lips against hers, so soft and sweet it makes Juliet’s heart pound out of her chest.

But then she turns to Pauline, panting, arm aching, hands clenched tight around the slick, wet stone. She sees Pauline’s hair in disarray, thick strands of it clinging to her face, damp with sweat. She sees Pauline gasping for air, face flushed from exertion, and suddenly their breathing is in sync.

She tastes Honora’s blood on Pauline’s lips —

— and oh, that’s so much sweeter than wine.


End file.
